Lullabies in Time
by thatblue
Summary: Sometimes love is born in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is inspired by a total lack of sleep. Its quality is probably reflective of that, but I wanted to write and didn't think I ought to mess with the other stories I am working on. I'm not sure where this is going. It might just be a one shot, or a series of one shots. Who knows what I will do, but for right now, here it is. **

Her first thought was that she was being attacked. To that end she rolled into herself, away from the threat. Her mind told her that she must have been on some planet, and fallen asleep. Now she was being attacked by some alien that surely couldn't want something normal like killing her. It probably wanted her to have space babies or star is some alien porno with something with tentacles. Where had they been when she had fallen asleep? She knew it was probably wrong but she was very against tentacles in the bedroom.

As the fog cleared though she could smell something much more familiar and a calming hum reached her brain, and it clicked. The warm smell of honey and cinnamon and something she didn't know filled her noise and she heard a very soft voice ask if she was okay.

Well, she was a little right. She _had_ fallen asleep, and he _was_ an alien, but his _attack_ was bound to be more of the annoying than dangerous variety. And there was very little chance of space babies or tentacles with the Doctor. He was scared of her.

Now that she was awake she unrolled herself and turned to face him. Poor thing was actually wearing pajamas so he must have tried not bothering her at least for a couple of minutes. She glanced at the clock. He had left her alone for two hours.

"What is it, Spaceman?"

She tried to keep her tone calm, wanting very much to go back to sleep. It wasn't as if that hadn't had a very long day, foiling evil plots, and running for what felt like hours.

He shrugged making him look like a little boy and she wondered how he pulled it off. He could always pull her in with the innocent act and those puppy eyes.

"I was just wondering if you were awake," he said. It was very soft.

Her first thought was something sarcastic. Possibly something along the lines about how she was often awake in the dark with her eyes closed. She stopped herself, just barely. She knew he wouldn't have risked waking her without a reason so she sat up better and turned on the lamp. In the light his eyes were a little red, probably crying in his sleep again.

This happened from time to time, though a man who lived his kind of life was bound to harbor horrible memories. He also looked very tired, leaning a little against the headboard in a fight to maintain an air of 'all right.'

"Well, I am now," she agreed. She found it wasn't hard to be gentle with him.

And it wasn't just the big eyes, and the innocent gestures. There was something about him that called Donna to protect and comfort. Something in him that made her love him dearly. Enough to wake up after two hours of sleep and do whatever it took to bring him a glimpse of peace again.

She waited for a moment in the silence, thinking he would admit why he was here. Not that he was big on sharing, no; he kept himself behind more barriers than she could dream of counting. She just thought that if it was enough to bring him here it might be enough to make him talk.

He didn't though. Just sagged against the head board until she prompted, "What's wrong?"

"Noth-"

"If you say the word 'nothing' or 'alright' I'm going to smack you," she told him with a pointed stare. "Get more comfortable and tell me what's wrong, sweetheart."

She softened it after her initial threat and he nodded. He moved, till his back was against the headboard, his long legs stretched out. He seemed so different in the low light, bare feet, and bed hair. He seemed so much more like the last of his kind then he did when he was able to fake in the light of day.

He seemed lost, and it made Donna want to be his compass.

He was being very careful to stay on his side of the bed, and she noticed how stiff he was. She reached over to take his hand into hers, lacing her fingers into his. The effect was immediate. The tension fell and he looked at her.

"Are you mad I woke you, Donna?"

She shook her head, "No, Doctor? What is wrong? Please, tell me. I only want to help."

He smiled, not big, but real. A rarity and she felt privileged to be the cause, "I know you do, Donna. It's just not easy; I don't know where to start."

"Okay," she agreed, "why don't you tell me what brought you here tonight." He started to open his mouth but she shook her head. "Not the details if you don't want, just the reason."

He looked relieved by the distinction between the two, "I had a nightmare."

She nodded, figuring that was the cause. The problem now was finding the right solution. Did she distract him, try to get him to talk, or just give him a safe place to fall. She looked him over and she thought of all the times choices must have been taken from him. So many times it had happened since she had been with him.

"Do you want to go somewhere? Do you want to talk? Do you want to cuddle and try to sleep in here?"

Three options, she hoped he wouldn't feel like it was too much. She could have just chosen, it was instinct, but she thought he needed this. He needed to feel in control, especially since he couldn't control his dreams.

"You'd go with me, after two hours of sleep," he sounded touched.

She didn't think it was that big of a gesture. Sure she was tired, but he was her best mate. If she was perfectly honest with herself he was her everything.

"Of course, you silly Martian," she tried to brush off the look he was given her. For all the shouting she did she really didn't like people paying attention to her. Not her act, her, and the Doctor was looking at 'her' right now.

He suddenly moved, pulling her into an embrace. His hands were carefully placed on her back, no danger of wandering and she just smiled and breathed him in. It was as comforting to her as this hug must be to him.

"Oh, Donna Noble, I love you," he told her hair.

She smiled. She wasn't under any illusions of what those words meant. He had said mates, and she had agreed. She would never ask him to be something he couldn't be, and even if he did want more she knew it wouldn't be with her.

She was okay with that, but she felt him stiffen when he realized what he had said. He tried to pull back but she didn't let him until she said, "Don't worry, Doctor. I'm not about to jump you. I love you too, Spaceman. It doesn't have to be complicated, mates love each other."

She did let him go now, not wanting her embrace to contradict her casual tone. Not wanting him to leave, because truthfully she might love him more than he loved her. That was okay, really. It was enough that he trusted her. That he loved her as a friend, and that he would come to her because he thought she was enough to fight his demons.

She could do that for him.

"Do you want to cuddle then?"

He simply nodded, and she opened her arms. Pulling him into them there was no need for further words. This was something special, even if it couldn't be defined in any normal terms. That both needed each other, and right now they were in luck.

He started breathing deeply in moments and she kissed his head.

"Never fear, sweetheart, Donna is here."

She closed her eyes, but she thought just maybe he heard and it made him smile.

**A/N: Again. I guess I will ask your opinion. Should I stop here or continue with a series of Doctor/Donna. Or even different Doctors and companions. I would appreciate any opinions, but no pressure. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the Doctor comforting Donna. Well, really a bit both ways.**

The Doctor was lying on his bed, listening to the sound of Donna shiver from the other side of the room. He couldn't do anything to get them out of this cell until morning, and he couldn't do anything about the cold that was coming in from the open window.

Apparently extreme cold kept the inmates from acting up. Probably because they were almost frozen. It wasn't so bad for him, but he wished that he could find the courage to go over to Donna. The bed was big enough for two if they were willing to be a bit entangled. He could warm his body up a bit, and he could give her the thin blanket on his bed.

He lay still though. He wasn't sure if she thought he was asleep or if she just didn't care. She never said she was mad at him but she had lain on her bed without a second glance.

He hadn't meant to land them in jail, not that he ever really did. Normally she was okay with it, they either escaped or talked their way out and that was that.

She might grumble, might make him do something nice to make it up to her, but it had never been like this before.

It hurt him.

It hadn't been that long since she had offered him a welcome into her bed if he needed her. Now he was there ever time he felt like sleeping, and even sometimes when he wasn't. There was something so warm and safe about Donnas embrace and even if it meant laying in the dark listening to her breath he enjoyed it.

Now he felt extra alone and she was only a few feet away. So close, but so far away.

He wanted to say sorry, he really did. While they didn't lay a hand on either of them the guards had hurled insults at her.

They didn't like off world women very well on this planet. Had he not been around they might have done something far worse than insult her but he had glared and they had settled for that small form of hurt.

He might have killed them if they had touched his Donna. His? That was a new development. She was his human certainly, they always were but this was different. Claiming led to dangerous things like jealousy and odd things like taking them places that were only for relaxation.

He chose to ignore the beach resort he had taken her to last week. That wasn't just for her...he needed the day off too.

He shook away the dangerous thoughts. They were mates, that was it.

Instead he listened to her sniffle in the dark. She was crying, trying not to let him know, but he heard.

It was enough to make him want to hurt those guards again. Just because she wasn't their idea of beauty didn't mean that she wasn't beautiful. Their women were very thin with pale hair and dark eyes.

That was what the standard for beauty was here. And they were also very meek.

Donna looked like women should, in the Doctor opinion. Curves were beautiful and she wasn't fat as the guards had told her. As far as light hair went it didn't matter as far as he was concerned and he loved Donna's hair.

It was probably the fact that she was fighting back that caused them to hurt her but the Doctor could only let her do it.

If he stopped her he would have been just as bad as those guards. He had no intention to stifle that flame.

He rose from his bed now, at another sniffle. He couldn't leave her to hurt like this. They were wrong. They were so wrong.

He laid the blanket over here, and it caused her to look at him. Her face was lit only by a sliver of moonlight but it made him feel a little weak.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

Well, that wasn't what he was going to say.

He was sure that she was going to slap him. He didn't presume to think that she wanted to hear that from him, but now it was out there. He had already told her that he loved her, and she hadn't hit him then. Granted she took it as a friendship kind of love but still. Maybe this would be okay. Friends could think their friends were beautiful, right?

She studied him for a long while, and then she lifted the cover and moved closer to the wall. It was all the invitation he needed. Pleased with the change of events, and that she didn't call him out about his comment, because if she had he might have confessed something far worse than beauty.

Instead he pulled her into his embrace, tucking her head underneath his. It was his turn to be enough to stop the darkness from touching her. She could take care of him, she did it well, and he longed to be the same for her.

That person that opened their arms and in them you didn't have to be alone.

There were no words, there didn't need to be. This was enough. He felt himself slipping under and made sure that he instructed his body to warm a little before he did.

DW

Donna laid in the darkness in the Doctor arms. She knew it was wrong but it felt wonderful. If you would have asked her years ago if she thought she would be lying in a jail cell on an alien planet with her head tucked under the last of the Time Lords head she would have laughed.

Yet here she was. And it couldn't have felt more right. She was almost happy. He was asleep; his gentle- somehow always fresh- breath was cascading down her hair and face.

He felt warmer than normal, but not so much that she worried he was sick. He mentioned something about being able to control his temperature to some extent in the past. It was such a small gesture but it brought tears to her eyes.

He wouldn't have been cold but he would make himself warmer just for her.

She shook it off. He would do that for any of his companions, she was just being silly.

She was nothing special.

That was what hurt her so much about those guards. Not that they had hurled insults at her. Those insults weren't even the worst things that she had been called. She knew she wasn't a twig, and her hair had been insulted plenty of times.

She didn't care what they thought. It wasn't them that she longed to think her beautiful. And though the Doctor had pulled the Oncoming Storm, and gone so far to stand in front of her, he hadn't denied it. Why would he though?

His idea of beauty probably was blond hair, and a thin body. He probably wanted someone who didn't challenge him, and did as they were told. Someone who didn't make him talk.

She was never going to be any of those things. And she was far from some little teenager who needed a man to feel good about herself. But she so longed for him to think she was worth looking at.

And then there he was…telling her that she was beautiful. He seemed like the words just slipped out, and she wondered if he meant them.

She couldn't make herself ask out of fear, and instead just opened her bed to him again.

He had taken her into his arms, making a point to gently tuck her head beneath his own.

It was an act of protection, speaking words through actions. He was telling her to relax, that he was there. That she was safe, and in whatever form he meant it, loved.

So here she lay, unable to sleep but comfortable.

At least until she felt the shift in his breathing. How his chest hit her own with growing frequency and at his whimper she took over.

She moved slowly, not wanting to wake him if she could help it. He would only fight his sleep and possibly withdrawal. Instead, in the short amount of time she had been doing this, she learned that waking was the last option.

Only if all else failed. Instead she tucked his head under hers now. She let him hold on tight, as if he was afraid she was leaving, and began to hum to him. It was just an Earth lullaby, though she had been trying to find some Gallifreyan ones in the library. That was still a work in progress, so for now this would have to do.

It seemed to be enough. At long last he settled. His breathing returned to normal and his hearts slowed to a normal pace.

Morning would come soon. He would work his magic and they would be back out into the universe. Running wild, and together.

She loved daylight, but she felt as so something was being born in these dark hours.

And she longed for more nights to learn what it might be.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: This really went a little different than I had originally planned but I like the way it turned out. I hope you do as well. **

He glanced at Donna over the top of his mug. She was sitting across the table from him, head down watching the spoon she was twirling in her bowl of soup. She hadn't taken a bite in quite a while, and he wished he could say something to encourage her to eat. But he couldn't make a sound. Neither of them could- they had been in a forced silence since they awoke this morning.

What had started out as a cold was coming to an end, but had left them like this.

Donna looked up at him, and he smiled. He could still do that for her, and he was more than willing. She had been angry with him, when this had begun. It had been his fault, after all. He was the reason they were sick but her anger had faded days ago.

It all started because he had landed them in a middle of a cold pouring rain, which wouldn't have been so bad, but they were forced out into it. They were soaked for hours, bringing down a corrupt king, and showing the people in the kingdom how to fix past mistakes.

By the time he had gotten her back to the TARDIS she had wanted nothing but a warm shower and a long sleep. He had left her to it, too scared to join her in her bed.

He didn't dare try to sleep on his own, even if he had been exhausted. He still had nightmares from time to time with Donna there, but she always made it better. He didn't want to face his own demons without her so he had stayed up.

It had been quite a while before she appeared coughing, and more than a little angry. She felt miserable, he could see that, but he hadn't meant for it to happen.

She had yelled for a while in this cute little hoarse whisper. Looking back he realized telling her that it was cute was wrong, and he had been forced to retreat when she tossed a shoe at his head.

And then he had gotten sick as well. He had been lying in his bed, wishing Donna was there, when she had arrived. He wasn't sure if she forgave him because she thought his illness was a form of justice, or if she simply loved him too much to see him suffer. He hoped it was the latter, but it didn't matter to him once she had wrapped him in her arms.

Nothing matter when they were together like that.

Her hand reaching for his bowl brought him back to the present. He handed it to her, and thought about how smoothly the day had gone, considering. They had been together the entire day, and never once had they struggled to communicate without words. And while he missed her voice, and longed to hear Spaceman, he was in awe.

He had never fit in like this with anyone. He had always relied on his words- that was how he could convince anyone of anything. Now he simply didn't need them. He wasn't going to impress her, didn't even need to try. She was with him because he was broken and because he was good somewhere deep inside. She had given him all the reasons she had stayed and none of them had been because he could talk himself out of a box.

Now he had the proof. He and Donna were complete when they were together. As if where he ended she really began. It sounded so corny, like some sort of idealized love, but it was so true. And it was love.

He joined her at the sink, and they washed the few dishes in silence. When they were finished he took her warm hand into his, and led her to the media room.

They had been resting in bed for the last couple of days and they were due a change in scenery. He wouldn't risk her outside the TARDIS when he wasn't at his best to protect her. Not when he didn't have his voice because he needed it to get them out of the trouble he got them into.

But this would do for now. Once inside he took in the single, small couch. He cursed and thanked the TARDIS for her meddling, and pointed Donna to the movies. He always let her pick. It amazed him that such small acts of kindness could make her smile his second favorite smile.

He loved it, and her, so much that he was trying hard every day to bury that slightly rude side of him. He failed, a lot, but he was trying and he thought she could see that. For his Donna he would try to be a worthy man.

He sat on the couch, and she joined him. The lights lowered until she was barely visible, and he turned his attention to the TV. He made sure she saw him roll his eyes when Beauty and the Beast came on. He just did it because she expected it, and it made her smile and wink.

He didn't mind the movie at all. He thought it was one of the best humans had ever made, and it in truth was very fitting. He was the beast, dark and scary. But she came along and accepted that. He might not have made a complete transformation yet, but with time maybe he could be the man she saw when she looked at him.

They were close enough that their sides were touching but no closer. He wondered what kept him holding back. He wasn't sure if it was fear of her reaction or fear if he messed it all up he would hurt more than he had in such a long time.

He let out a long breath, and then got her attention. He patted his lap, and was thankful when she laid her head down. He didn't miss how the TARDIS now extended the couch so she could lay comfortable. He smiled and sent out a wave of affection to his ship. Donnas' breath was warm and he could feel it through the legs of his pajama bottoms.

Who would have been able to imagine that he would be here with a ginger beauty resting on his lap. She was snuggled into him, and he wondered how he had been found worthy of her trust.

The Doctor toyed with her hair, and could just make out a whisper of affection through the contact. He knew he wasn't wrong when he thought that they someone how had made the journey past the carefully erected walls of friendship. What had once been a boundary was now a gate, and they were in the funny place exactly in between.

On the far side there was something scary and new, but wonderful. He had been here before, but had never been willing to take that dangerous step. He always withdrew back to the safety of friendship, and a gate was sealed off.

But with Donna on his lap he was ready to take a chance. He thought maybe the man who had lived in the stars was ready to learn to fly. And if he didn't quite make it, well, he imagined she would be right there to catch him.

He touched her cheek, and forced himself to ignore the wild pace his hearts were setting. Had they ever been this fast? While ignoring them he also fought back every reason this could never work. So when she looked up, he only leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

It was like being inside a tornado, terrifying but you had never spun so fast. And you couldn't hold on, but you were under its power, and as long as it spun you weren't going to hit the ground. And then he pulled back.

He was surprised to find he had yet to stop spinning but it did feel like the frantic run his hearts had been making had come to a stuttering stop.

She was looking at him, and he found he couldn't breathe. It was stupid to use his bypass for this, but that was what was going to happen if she didn't do something soon. At long last she opened her mouth, before remembering that she couldn't talk.

He hadn't been fair to her, he thought. He hadn't been trying to cheat, or catch her when she couldn't protest; he just hadn't wanted to wait any long.

But then she smiled, his very favorite one that made her eyes light up brightly, and her gaze returned to the TV. He let out a breath, felt a soundless chuckle against his body, and realized she wasn't mad at him.

He smiled brightly, knowing she didn't have to look to know that he was grinning. He returned his attention to her to her hair, fingers brushing her forehead. He let himself be content with the sliver of emotion he was able to catch from her mind.

He floated in a sea of hope, and his eye lids felt heavy. He let them close, listening to Belle and the Beast singing about something that wasn't there before.

If he could have made it- this moment would have stretched all the way to eternity. But then again…what would develop between them to in the days to come. And especially the nights?


	4. Chapter 4

She held the Doctor in her arms, and he was asleep. She couldn't close her eyes, though, or loosen her grip.

She had thought she had lost him today, and not lost like he wandered off. Lost like she was never going to see his alien face again, because he was dead, and it had terrified her.

She held him tightly now, and she suspected she was going to have to force herself let go at some point.

They had landed on that stupid planet because it had been good for shopping. He had been trying to make her happy, and they had been joking and having a good old time, and then suddenly he was gone.

Just like that, and she had searched and searched, finally finding out he had been arrested. No one messed with her Spaceman, and she hunted him down.

At what would pass for a jail, she had learned he was a wanted criminal. Apparently, he looked similar to a man who had been stealing the planets equivalent of cows.

He had been scheduled to be hanged at dusk, and no, there was no trial. They had been searching for him too long. She tried to explain that they were from a different world. Tried to say that he was her husband, but all that had done was given her the chance to say goodbye.

They had led her to his tiny cell, and let her in there. He looked rough, they had clearly taken some cheap shots at her man, and he was hunched in the corner. When he saw her though, he smiled that perfect smile, and struggled to his feet.

He pulled her close and simply held on. She had rubbed his back, gently, and vowed to get him out of there.

"Donna," he had whispered his voice hoarse. "If something happens, and they do hang me, I think… well, I say I think, I hope, that I will regenerate."

"Regenerate?" she had asked, before she caught herself. There was no way they were going to lay another finger on him. He was hers and hers alone, and no one was going to take him away.

"It's what happens…" he said, clearly struggling. He was speaking into her crook of her neck, and his voice only sounded sad now.

"No," she said and stopped him, trying to sound gentle. "I'm going to fix this, I promise. Do you trust me?"

He pulled back and nodded, saying, "Always, my love."

She had swallowed hard and blinked back tears. That was as close as he had come to saying the words, and she was touched. They couldn't take this from her; it was so new, and so fragile.

She needed the Doctor like she had never needed anything else in her life. And he needed her right back, and she was going to save him.

She had been forced to leave, but she had vowed the whole way out of the cell, she would be back. She had torn a path across that city, finally marching into the city official's office.

She had explained, and by explained she meant she yelled, until he finally agreed to let the Doctor go. They had to leave the planet at once, but that was no problem.

She was never going to come back here. They had realeased the Doctor and he had run to her arms. She had held him for a long moment, and she had kissed his head over and over.

He was there, and soon they would be safe, but the sun was close to setting, and it had almost been too late.

They walked right past the gallows that were set up in the center of town, and he had clung to her hand. But she had stayed strong, even if there was a tremble inside her that she could barely maintain.

She pulled him inside the TARDIS and had stood close while he had flown them to the vortex. Maybe they could stay there for a while, maybe she could get the Doctor to agree. Just until she felt safe again.

She had pulled him to the medbay, healed his injuries and now they were in the library. He had been exhausted, and had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Donna?" she heard him ask.

She looked down at him from his position below her face. His face was damp, and at first she thought they were his tears, until she realized that it was her that was crying.

"Doctor," she said, and forced a smile. She pulled a hand free, and wiped her face. "I'm fine, don't worry.

"Don't do that," he said, sitting up. "Don't lie to me, please."

She looked away. She wasn't good about showing her emotions in front of people, they tended to judge her, and she knew that he wouldn't. But it didn't make it easier for her to do.

He scooted closer to her and gently took her hand, "I'm sorry I scared you today, but I'm here now."

How could she tell him how close it had been, how hard she had to fight for it. And if he hadn't of made it, she never would have forgiven herself.

"It's okay," she said, simply.

It wasn't. They both knew it, but it wasn't his fault either.

She thought back to what he had told her, and she had to ask him.

"What did you mean regenerate?"

It was his turn to look away, and shift uncomfortably, but she knew that he was going to tell her. She doubted he would deny her anything these days, not if he could help it. She felt the same way.

"When I'm going to die, my body, sort of changes. Well, I say sort of, I mean completely. I'll have a new everything."

Donna thought she understood, but she still asked, "How?"

"The cells regenerate into something new, a new man, and I'm gone, Donna, I'm gone."

He sounded so sad, and she had to admit she didn't like the idea of there being someone else there instead of him. It was a bit confusing, and she hoped it wouldn't come up. He liked being him, it was clear, and she would never want that to have to change.

"Would you remember me?"

What if all this was suddenly gone? Then he would take her home?

"Yes," he said, "I still remember, it's just not the same. It's complicated, Donna."

She nodded, and ignored the edge to his tone. She knew that the conversation was uncomfortable, but she had wanted to know.

He sighed, "I would still love you, Donna. A million different bodies couldn't make that change, but you might not…"

He got choked up, and couldn't continue. She looked up at him. He had said he loved her, and he probably hadn't even noticed.

"What?"

He cleared his throat, and blinked away forming tears.

"It's hard on people, and you might…not love me back. You might want to leave, and I would lose you."

She looked at him, and knew that there was nothing that could sever this love for her either.

"Doctor, I would love you no matter what. I already do."

"You say that, but…"

"No," she said, stopping him. "I mean that. If that ever happens, I am not going anywhere, never. Do you understand? I'm here until you make me go."

"I'll never ask you to go," he told her.

"Then I never will," she said.

She had never meant any words more. This might still be new, this love thing, but she had never felt it so deeply. He was her whole universe, and her first thought when she woke was of him.

She thought of him when he was there, when he was somewhere else, and she knew that this was where she belonged. With him, in the TARDIS, for as long as they could possibly have.

"Donna," he said, softly, "I'd like to kiss you."

She just grinned, and pulled him to her. The kiss was long, and slow, and spoke promises of the future.

She was suddenly weary, and she heard him chuckle.

"Time for bed, my love."

She gave him a sleepy smile, and knew that anywhere he was, was home.


	5. Chapter 5

They were going to die, the Doctor thought, bitterly. Their very first real date and he was going to be the reason she died on a foreign planet, so very far from her home.

It wasn't as if he had never thought that before. While he tried very hard to keep his hope even in the worst situations, there were a few times when they had cut it pretty close. Even a few times with Donna, he remembered.

This wasn't like that. He had only wanted to show her a good time, their relationship was new, and he would do anything to make her happy. That was why he had suggested the frozen waterfall of Amberosa Six.

It only froze twice a year, it would just be flowing away, and then the temperature dropped suddenly and it froze on the way down. It reminded him of Woman Wept, but he tried not to think about that, or who he was with then.

He was different back then, a different body, and a different man. He thought she would enjoy it, and even though she had laughed when he had suggested it, he hadn't been deterred. This was what he got for trying to be romantic, trying to be happy.

He raised his hand, trying to wipe the standing water off his face, but it had already frozen. His hair was forming icicles. He drew his knees up tighter to his chest, looked at the frozen water fall and sighed.

Donna was unconscious. Well, maybe he was exaggerating…Donna was asleep. But, it wouldn't be long until that sleep wouldn't be by choice.

He had taken off his coat, trying to protect her from the rain, but she had already been soaked to the bone. He had as well, but he had given her a few lines about superior biology. It wasn't a complete lie, but he would have lied to give it to her. She was more important than him, always would be.

His mind rewound to the trip here, and how it had gone so very wrong.

"_Grab your coat," the Doctor told Donna._

_She did, though she couldn't imagine how rapidly the temperature would change when the time came. He wanted to get them there early enough for the picnic, and enjoy the warmth, before that happened._

_He parked the TARDIS just outside the forest, and had begun the trek. He had one of Donnas' hands in his, and the other held their picnic lunch. He was on top of the world, any world….every world._

"_This is so beautiful, Doctor," Donna said, easily stepping over a fallen tree._

_He smiled over at her, "So are you," he said._

_She grinned and blushed, and he smiled even wider. He didn't know how it had happened exactly, how she had found her way into his wounded hearts and gave them a reason to beat on. He hadn't been joking when he had told her he had only wanted a mate, but it might as well have been a joke for how long that lasted._

_It had been at least since she placed her hands over his at Pompeii, that he had started to realize maybe he was in trouble. They kept moving on, him thinking back to every adventure, every silly thing that had happened between him and Donna. The sort of things that no one notices unless they are in love._

_Like the way two suns made her hair extra red, and her eyes extra blue, with just a tiny bit of green in the center. She would have looked so beautiful walking on Gallifrey._

_He thought the name, and didn't get choked up. He was never, ever, going to stop thinking about it. But Donna helped him remember the good times there, and that as long as it was in his memory then it wasn't all the way gone._

_Donna helped him with a lot of things, simply by being her._

_Then they were at the water fall, and he was setting out the lunch. He felt the first sprinkle on his head, and Donna looked up confused._

_He realized in about two second that he was too late; they had come too close to the storm. He swore, the TARDIS didn't translate, but Donna got the point._

"_Doctor?" Donna asked, reaching out for his hand._

"_We've got to go, Donna," he instructed, leaving the basket where it was. _

_That was just food, just items, he only got one Donna. She didn't argue, but they never stood a chance. Before they could take a step the rain began to fall heavily, and he couldn't find his way back to the TARDIS. The third time around, he admitted he was lost, which he hated. _

_He should be able to hear her, know where she was, but all his senses were being used to keep himself warm. That was when he shed his coat, the temperature already turning the rain to snow. _

_When he found the waterfall again, frozen now, Donna begged him to stop. He too was exhausted so he agreed, but only because he didn't know how to get to the TARDIS. It should have been straight back, but there didn't seem to be a straight anymore. _

Donna moaned, and he sighed. They had to try again, they just had to. He remembered her grumbling something about being too small to stop the rain, as they were walking.

He hadn't responded, too busy trying to save their lives, but it had sunk in. Wasn't that so true. Granted this time it was snow, but it still was true.

He was a Time Lord, the very last, and for everything he claimed he could do or be-and for everything that he could actually do or be, he was still too small to keep something as simple as nature from hurting the one he loved.

He roused Donna, she grumbled something about five more minutes, but he knew they didn't have that long. She finally rose, and followed him, frozen hand in his.

"I'm too tired, Doctor," Donna told him, for at least the fifth time.

He hadn't answered, because he was afraid he would start to cry. He didn't need frozen tears on top of the rest.

"I know, love," he said, still pulling, not letting up. "But we'll rest when we get there."

Donna wasn't a quitter, and he wasn't going to let her do it now. He loved her, and he wasn't about to just sit there and let that happen. If they died, it was going to be frozen in place, still searching.

He had thought he had loved before, and perhaps he had, but if that was falling then this was leaping. For her he would go willingly, to any depth, to any height. He wouldn't give up, wouldn't give in, not until she was safe or he was gone.

Donna stumbled behind him, and she sank. She wouldn't open her eyes, and he shook her gently.

"Don't even think about it," the Doctor said firmly. "You aren't leaving me, not ever. You said forever…" he bit back a sob, "…forever means forever."

She couldn't stay with him forever, but her promise should have given him her for a lifetime. Not this soon, not like this. Then he heard a sound he thought he must have been imagining. It sounded just like the TARDIS, like she had just materialized, but that wasn't possible.

He spun, and there she was. He had to move to her, touch her doors, before he convinced himself he wasn't already dead. If he had been then that would have been his heaven. He didn't need a lot, just his TARDIS and his Donna, and he could be happy for eternity.

He pulled Donna into his arms, thanking the TARDIS as he entered. It wasn't as if the TARDIS had never done what she wanted, but she didn't fly without a pilot. He heard a hum inside his head, something that was telling him without words that she had heard Donna cry out.

He lay Donna on the med-bay bed, and tried not to think about how much his machine must love Donna too. She had come for her, no particles to guide her, only a desire to see her safe again.

He let the bed start to thaw her, and he started to remove her clothes. He had gotten as far as her underwear when she started to wake.

"Doctor?" she groaned.

He was shivering, badly, but he didn't stop.

"I'm here," he assured her, pausing to stroke her hair gently.

He was surprised that he was able to use his hand at all, he couldn't feel it, and he had used so much energy trying to warm his body and he had no more.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to sit up.

He felt his hearts skip a beat at her concern. Always for him, when she was the one lying on the bed, almost naked.

The TARDIS was blowing warm air on him, and it helped to ease the shaking but he needed more.

"I'm okay," he lied. She would know, she always knew, but he had to try. "I need to finish taking your clothes off, Donna."

She probably didn't even know she was covering the last bits on her body. He moved her hands gently, smiling down at her. She was warming, and soon she would be able to hop into a bath and then bed. He got her naked, didn't look even though he wanted to. If he had energy to spare he would have laughed. He was so close to freezing and he still burned on the inside to touch her creamy skin, and kiss her lips.

He reached for a blanket, pulling it up over her, trapping her building heat inside.

"Now you," Donna told him.

"Okay," he agreed, starting to peel his soaked layers off. He could barely keep his eyes open, and he thought the heat blowing on him might have increased even as he shivered harder. He managed to get naked, and saw Donna hold the blanket up, and he slipped in.

His skin was touching hers, he knew this because he could feel some of him.

The bed beneath him was warm, but just above their current body temperatures. He knew that the reheating had to be slow, but he wished that he could get warm enough to stop this violent shaking.

"Stay with me, Doctor," Donna said, and he felt her lips touch his neck. If he wasn't already shaking that would have caused a pleasant tremble.

They had never been this close. They had kissed, and in all honesty he had thought that maybe tonight could have been the night to take the next step. Not like this though, he had been going for perfect. Not frozen.

"Always," the Doctor whispered back, feeling the bed warm a little bit more.

She hadn't meant forever, that wasn't what she was asking, but he hoped that she understood what he meant. She had promised him forever, he was promising back.

Now wasn't a good time, but it was the best time.

He nuzzled into her neck, finding a spot he thought was warmer than the rest. He kissed her, felt a weak giggle and his eyes slid closed.

He knew the TARDIS had them now. They would be okay, and somehow they had escaped once again. He felt Donna's breath against him, warmer now.

He would make it up to her, he vowed inside his mind to show her every day that he only kept going for her.

But right now, he only wanted to sleep. Safe in the arms of the one he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Poor Donna, I hurt my ankle so she has to suffer as well. Still she has Ten, so I imagine she will survive.**

"Ow." Pause. "Ow." Pause. "Ow."

The Doctor adjusted his grip around Donna's waist and tried to carry more of her weight without her noticing. He had offered to carry her, and not just because it would be faster, but she had refused.

He really felt bad for her; she had tripped as they were running from a rogue pack of Pinolits. He had stopped to help her at once, but when he had pulled her to her feet she had been able to stand on her right ankle.

He didn't think it was broken, not that he had time to really examine it, but he was certain that it still hurt. Especially if the small sounds and words of discomfort at every hop were any indication. But they were safe now, finding a town that still had an inn open. It was late, and Donna was tired and hurt and they had a long walk back to the TARDIS.

He helped her into the inn, letting her rest against him heavily as he used the psychic paper to acquire their very best room.

"Just you and your wife?" the inn keeper asked.

The Doctor gave Donna a side look, but answered quickly, "Yes, just the two of us."

This planet had very strict rules about opposite sexes sharing spaces at night, and he wasn't going to have Donna in another room. No, he wanted her right where he could see her.

Donna didn't offer any form of protest at the marriage statement. He didn't know if it was her pain, or if it was because they had been dating, or maybe, and he hoped, she didn't hate the idea of being married to him.

He was given a room key, and when the inn keeper disappeared back into the back he swung Donna up into his arms. They had to go upstairs, and they had already come many miles to get here. She was exhausted from the effort, and it was starting to wear on him as well.

"Spaceman," she grumbled, but he could tell it was half hearted.

He knew that she thought she was too heavy, but really she was quite light. Even if she hadn't been Time Lords were much stronger than they looked. He could have carried her all night, and never broken a sweat.

"Just let me help you, please," he said with what he hoped was the correct amount of pout in his voice.

He hated to use it like this, but she was a sucker for that and big 'bambi' eyes, so he did what he had to do.

"Fine," she agreed, laying her head against his shoulder. He breathed her in, and began to walk. "I'm sorry."

He waited until he was at the room, and he had sat her gently on the bed before he squatted down and took her hand. He said seriously, looking her right in her eyes, "Don't be sorry, Donna, love. I never want anything bad to happen to you, but I want you to know it is my absolute privilege to be the one that gets to take care of you."

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

He grinned, popped up carefully avoiding her injured leg, and kissed her lips. He let it linger for a minute, before he disappeared into the bathroom. This inn wasn't very fancy but they had indoor plumbing, and cold water, so it would be good enough.

He dug in his pockets before he found a small medical kit, and he got a glass of water for Donna. He brought it all back out, encouraging her to lie back against the pillows he had fluffed. She did as he instructed, seeming willing to comply for the time being.

He opened the kit, finding human friendly pain killer, and popping a pill out to give her. She took it into her hand but stared down at it.

He was distracted for a moment, but when he glanced at her he saw her still holding it, examining it carefully.

"What's wrong, Donna? It's safe, I promise."

She looked up at him, giving him a grin. She looked so exhausted, and that medicine was only going to make it worse. But she needed a good night of rest, and then he could get her back to the TARDIS to heal up whatever damage he couldn't take care of here.

"I know, I trust you, it's just a really pretty color."

He laughed, and looked down at it. It was a shade of purple, and he smiled down at Donna. It didn't matter what it was, she saw the beauty in it, and made him stop long enough to see it too.

"So it is," he agreed, kissing her head gently. "Better take it before I start to work on your ankle, love."

He didn't have to look at her to know she smiled at the term of endearment. He liked calling her love, and she liked for him to do it. It was a happy coincidence if he had ever found one. He heard her swallow the pretty little pill, and he sat beside her on the bed to wait for it to take effect.

He hummed a song to her, but otherwise the room was silent. He could see her eye lids start to droop, and he changed the song to his favorite old lullaby.

She was fighting it, trying to stay awake. "Sleep, sweetheart, I'll be right here, I promise."

"I love you, Doctor," she whispered, her voice full of sleep.

"And I love you, Donna Noble. Just rest, my love."

He waited until her head dropped and rose to get his supplies. He didn't want to hurt her, so it was best if she was already asleep. He pulled out the sonic, and gave her ankle a quick scan.

It wasn't broken, but she had torn several ligaments badly. He looked up at her, breathing easy and deep. Poor thing was probably hurting even worse than she was letting on; she was always trying to be strong for him. He wished that she didn't feel the need to act like that with him, but until that day came all he could do was assure her that he would accept her no matter what.

It was the same thing she showed him in every action and word. He worked on wrapping her ankle, knowing that the pill would help with pain and keep the worst of the swelling away. Then he could get her to the TARDIS and he could heal her in minutes.

Not that he didn't fully intend to pamper her for a few days, until he was certain she was up to running again.

He settled in next to her, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled in close, without hesitation. How did he get this lucky?

He wanted to kiss her badly, but he had gotten good at waiting. He could wait until morning.

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling sleep waiting for him to give in. He concentrated on the feeling of the one he loved in his arms, knowing that she was safe, and right there with him. It was enough, it was always enough, and he gave in.

He awoke to the feeling of something warm touching his lips. He ignored the need to respond to it until he opened his eyes. He saw Donna's face, and realized that it was her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her, not sure what prompted the kiss, but glad for it all the same.

It went on as long as he allowed it, gently pushing her back. He said, "Breathe."

She sucked in an obedient breath, and he loved that he could make her forget a basic function in favor of kissing him.

She smiled up at him, though he noticed her position was careful. She was making a point not to lean against her bad ankle.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked.

He was far from complaining, his body filled with chemicals that made him want to do far more than kiss. They still hadn't made love; he kept thinking maybe their lives would slow down enough for there to be a perfect moment. She deserved for it to be perfect, but they didn't live a slow life.

Maybe when they made it back to the TARDIS they would stay in the vortex for a while. Though he thought if he was allowed to touch her, allowed to make love to her, they may never leave the vortex again.

"You were sleeping, and you just looked a bit…yummy," she said, with a chuckle.

It might as well have been music, because it was symphony to his ears.

'Well, you look a bit yummy yourself," he told her. "Maybe I should kiss you again."

"Maybe," she agreed, already leaning against him.

He was careful in his movement, but he moved them around until he was mostly on top of her. He could kiss her all night, forever really, and never grow tired of it.

He knew that he was pressing his desire against her leg, but it couldn't be helped. She was Donna, and he had his tongue in her mouth, it was bound to happen.

"Doctor," she pulled back, and he let her take a long breath. "Can we?"

His mind was screaming yes, it was very adamant that there had never been a better idea in history. He knew that they shouldn't though, she was injured and this wasn't how he wanted it. She deserved to be healthy and given a romantic night before.

"You're injured, love," he told her, peppering her face with warm kisses.

She smiled up at him, holding his face still with a movement of her hands.

"I don't know where you learned about humans and sex, but I don't plan to involve my ankle in it."

Her tone was teasing, but his mind conjured up plenty of ways that she would need both legs. Still he wanted to, she wasn't in too much pain, and she wanted too as well. He could keep it simple.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked, and hoped that he wasn't being pushy by unbuttoning her shirt.

"Very," she agreed, starting to undress him.

This was far from perfect, but it was them, and he was starting to see that was all that was needed. They weren't perfect; they were never going to be. She was going to be stubborn and grumpy in the mornings. He was going to be arrogant and hurtful even when he tried not to be.

But together he learned to look and see, and she learned to listen and know that she was loved no matter what.

That was perfect, when two different beings, made one thing that really worked.

He gave himself over to making love to her, and it was a long time before she was asleep in his arms again. He kissed her head, and thought about how much he longed to have her forever.

He had never looked before, he had never interfered like this, but he decided to search out a way to keep Donna. She had promised forever, maybe he could find a way to make that promise real.

He held her more tightly, thoughts of their time coming to an end closing in around him. He couldn't let that happen, he had never felt like this in his whole life.

"Donna," he whispered. When he got no response and he was sure she was asleep he added, "I'm going to make this work, I'm not going to let you go. Not ever."

He closed his eyes, fighting off the panic that always came when he accidently thought about life without her. There was a way out there, and he would find it.

In the meantime, he had her here. His mind drifted to rings, to white dresses and what he wanted from a future with her.


	7. Chapter 7

The phone rang and rang before she finally answered

"I'm going to bed, Doctor, good night," she said, sounding plenty annoyed.

"But Donna! I'm lonely, the TARDIS is so quiet," he said, knowing that he was pouting.

"I'm going to assume that isn't you trying to tell me I'm loud," Donna replied with a yawn.

"No, Donna, my love. You are the perfect volume. Wellll, except when you are angry, and then you scream, and your forehead gets that throby vein."

He heard her huff out a sigh. He had done it again, been too honest.

"I love you so much," he amended.

There was a long pause, in which he imagined she was mentally slapping him. It was probably best he wasn't actually near her at the moment.

"I love you too, Doctor. Now can I go to sleep, I think my vein is getting angry."

He smiled, safe in the knowledge that she wasn't there to see.

"I'm bored, and lonely," he said again. "And you left me here, all alone."

Another long sigh.

"I left you, did I? First of all, Martian, you brought me here willingly. Second of all, you could have stayed on the couch, Mum said it was fine."

"I'm not from Mars," he said, just because he knew he was being difficult. "And I don't feel comfortable sleeping on the couch. I think your Mum is out to get me."

"I don't think she's trying to get in your pants, Doctor. I think your virtue is safe."

He shuddered and said, "I didn't mean out to get me like that, Donna. That never even crossed my mind. Thanks, love, never going to sleep again."

"Oi," Donna said, suddenly more awake. "There is nothing wrong with my Mum."

"I didn't-"the Doctor sighed. "I didn't mean there was, but she's not the woman I want in my pants."

"Who's that then?"

"Well, she's a beautiful ginger. With a heart of gold, and a temper of fire."

"I don't know where you learned your compliments, but you aren't supposed to mention bad things."

"I love your temper."

"And my vein?"

"And your vein. It's sexy in a scary way."

"Thanks, can I go to sleep now?"

"I'm never going to see you," the Doctor pouted.

"Doctor, relax. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"I miss you."

"I don't know if you can miss me. I mean, you're in the back yard, and I'm upstairs."

"I can so miss you. I'm in love, I'm allowed to miss you if you are out of sight, just the same as if you are in another country."

"Sometimes I think you are in another country."

"No need for insults. Are you saying you don't miss me?"

Another yawn. "Of course I miss you. I'll miss you while I sleep, too. Which is what I'm doing now, so goodnight."

"Fine," the Doctor said. "I'll just sit here in my loneliness."

"Okay, then. Love you."

The line went dead. She hung up on him. How could she do that? Sure she had to be up early, and it was a bit late. He shouldn't have brought her back for her friend's wedding. Except he loved her, and he couldn't not do it.

He sat there for a few minutes, but decided he was bored. And maybe a feeling a little frisky. He left the TARDIS, walking across the back yard in the moonlight. He listened but Donnas' mum's house was quiet and he used the sonic on the lock. He slipped in and crept up the stairs. Fortunately he knew which room was Donna's because that could have led to an uncomfortable situation.

He opened the door, and went inside. She was asleep, breathing nice and even. Well, he would have liked to explore a few ideas he was having, and it would have been fun to try to be completely quiet…but this was nice to.

He would just stay here until morning. At least he wasn't alone.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and smiled at her. Then her breathing shifted, and before he could think he was getting whacked in the head with a pillow.

"Ow," he hissed.

Donna was glaring. "What are you doing here?"

He rubbed at the tender spot, and said, "I missed you."

"So you thought you would be a creep and watch me sleep?

"The girls in the movies think it's sweet."

Donna glared, but the effect was broken by a yawn. He actually felt a bit guilty.

"You sleep, I'll stay right here. Quiet as a mouse, although mice tend to be a bit squeaky, so I should be quiet like something else."

"Shut up," she said.

"Right," he agreed.

She moved over and said, "Climb in, but if Mum catches us I blaming you."

"Done," he agreed, happily.

He slid off his shoes, and climbed in. He reached out, and she let him pull her close.

"Donna?"

"What?"

"Want to make love?"

She seemed to ponder before saying, "Want to see body number eleven tonight?"

He gulped. "No, love you, get some sleep."

"I love you."

He held her close, and really tried to be still. He didn't know why he was so antsy tonight. Maybe he was nervous about being Donnas' date for the wedding. He had a bad history with weddings, and he didn't want to ruin the day for anyone.

Donna groaned, and asked, "What is it, Spaceman? Ants in your pants?"

"No," he said, "sorry, just thinking."

She pulled out of his arms, and the lamp came on. She was exhausted, but like always when he needed her she was there for him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry I bothered you."

"You didn't," Donna said. "Not really. Now what's on your mind?"

"Will you marry me?"

She studied him for a moment. "What's brought this on?"

The Doctor shrugged and said, "I love you, and I want to keep you around."

Donna ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to pretend that was something romantic in your head, but your mouth lost the signal to your brain."

"You don't want to marry me?"

"I didn't say that," Donna told him. "It's just, I don't know. It needs to be discussed, and not at three in the morning."

"But we'll talk about it?"

"Sure," Donna agreed. "You should know that I expect a better proposal than that."

"Ring in some cake?" the Doctor asked.

"Heaven help me," Donna said and smiled.

He pulled her close, and she let him give her a long kiss.

"Still no?" he asked, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Can you actually be quiet?"

"Quiet as a…."

Donna kissed him hard, cutting him off.

This night was turning out quite well. And assuming didn't blow up anything tomorrow; maybe she would eventually be ready to become his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

The sand beneath their feet was a deep blue, cooling as the suns sank low in the sky. He had a beautiful woman in his arms, the gentle lapping of waves stopping just short of them. The sunset was beautiful, one sun following the other, igniting the pale purple sky with colors that couldn't be found anywhere else.

It was beautiful but it didn't stand a chance of drawing his attention away from Donna. Her head was on his chest, the TARDIS doors open and leaking slow music out onto the beach. It was just them, on the entire planet. Them, with their bare feet sunk into the sand, and dressed like they were going to a fancy ball.

The Doctor moved his hands up and down her back, the dress soft beneath his palms. It was blue, a deep completely gorgeous blue. It contrasted against her pale skin in a way that made him almost abandon his plans for the evening. While he could have spent it in their room, in her arms, he knew that this was what he needed to be doing.

Donna was his universe, and he intended to make sure she stuck around. That's why there was ring tucked into his suit pocket, and a locket that his mother had given him to pass on just before she died. It was one of the few things he had from home, and it was meant to be given to the woman he would love forever.

He had found that woman.

The song changed over, and he felt Donna lean back. He looked down at her, and she smiled back up at him.

"This is wonderful," she whispered. "Thank you."

"No, Donna," the Doctor said and kissed her lips briefly. "Thank you."

She simply smiled, and returned her head to his chest. He spun her slowly, wishing as he often had he could put a bubble around this moment. He wanted them to live in the peacefulness that surrounded them, and never have to run from anything again.

But he knew that if he had been able to do that, he would have missed out on so many other moments in time. So as much as he wished for time to stop, he wished it to go on that much more. They had talked about marriage, and she had finally agreed that she wasn't against marrying him. He suspected that she still held doubts about her place in his hearts, and he knew only one way to shatter those doubts.

He had a plan, with steps. He was proud of himself. Step one was a proposal, followed by the locket. Step two was a trip to the planet of Indigo 3, where they had a ceremony that allowed one species to become another. The ceremony wasn't really necessary… it was mostly chemistry and biology, but they insisted upon it. Step three was a wedding, and step four was forever.

He liked step four.

Ten minutes till the show began. Tonight was the meteor shower; meteors would react to the chemicals in the air, leaving many colored streaks across the sky. The moons were up now, but they were still dancing. Well, less dancing and more holding each other and swaying. But the music caressed them, wrapped around them like a blanket, and if he concentrated there was nothing else.

It was the two of them, all alone in the universe. Three hearts beating quickly, plenty of room for love there. He held her close, breathed her in, and made promises in his mind he couldn't get his mouth to repeat. That didn't mean he didn't mean them though, because he did. Maybe more so, because he couldn't say them. He knew that he wasn't trying to impress her; he was serious about every thought.

He was serious about loving her until they ran out of lives, serious about loving her past then if it were possible. He would protect her from anything, heartache or danger. For Donna he would fight, for her he would die if need be. But the most important promise he made, was to be the man she had seen so long ago, to the best of his ability.

What she had seen was nothing he was, but he learned to become it.

It was time, and he pulled back and whispered to Donna, "Watch, love."

He kept his arm around her, had her tight to his side. She had her head tilted up, and he did the same. It started small, first one pink streak across the sky, and then a green one. Before long the sky was colored in every direction, looking like a child had taken a box of crayons and set it loose.

"Make a wish," he whispered to her.

She looked at him and said, "I wish we could be like this forever."

She looked back up but he pulled away. She turned to look at him, and he bent, placing one knee in the sand. He took her left hand; tears were already forming in her eyes. Behind her the sky was bright, with more colors than most humans would ever see.

But without Donna, it was just a chemical reaction. She was what made it beautiful, what gave this life its purpose.

"Donna Noble," the Doctor said, warmly. Tears were filling his own eyes, and he tried to blink them back. They bubbled over and before he could speak anymore words they were both streaking their cheeks. "I love you, and I could say a lot of fancy words and make you a lot of promises but nothing will mean more than those words. I have lived so long, and before you came along I thought that this extra time was a waste. I thought I had nothing left to fight for."

"And then, at what was a low point in my life, a fiery red head came into my TARDIS. She challenged me, and even turned me down, but everything she did made me better. Donna, every part of my life you touch you make better. To be cliché you make me better."

"So I'm asking, will you please marry me. Because this," he said, and gestured, "is just stuff without you."

"Oh, Doctor," Donna said. "Yes, of course I will."

He slipped the ring on her finger, the diamond taking on the colors that shown down on it. He rose and reached into his pocket for his locket.

He pulled it out, it was a form of gold, but different than gold that would be found on Earth. It was sort of dull, but it came that way. The locket was small, but was four hearts connecting to make one locket. It was beautiful and the highest sign of love. It was old, from back before Time Lords gave up on love.

Back before they got it all so wrong.

"This was," he said, getting choked up. "This was my mums, from her wedding day. My father gave it to her and she gave it to me. It's supposed to be given to your life mate. I want you to have it."

She nodded, and he moved behind her, waiting until she pulled her hair off her shoulders. He slipped it around her neck, fastening it in the back and kissed the back of her neck before returning in front of her. He opened it for her, and she looked down to see a picture of them in there. It had been months ago, and they had been at fair.

They had stepped into one of those picture booths, despite her protest, and the one he had slipped inside was them cheek to cheek. They were both smiling, but their eyes were on each other, not the camera. It was his favorite picture, and he wanted her to have it.

The Doctor smiled at her, and she smiled back. He reached into his suit pocket one more time, pulling out a large folded blanket and spreaded it out on the sand. Hand and hand they sat, and then leaned back to watch the rest of the show. The TARDIS had lowered the lights, but music still flowed out. The TARDIS's presence helped to keep their isolation in a comfortable perspective.

He wrapped his arms around Donna, but kept her free to see. Above him were colors that to him had turned to love, streaking their way across, just for the two of them. Beyond this sky, were other planets. And beyond those planets, other galaxies, more than most could even dream.

Far away and off to the right, was where Gallifrey used to lie, and farther still was Earth. Gallifrey was gone forever, but he could no longer claim to be a man without a home. He wasn't a lonely wanderer any longer. His home was with Donna, wherever they sat their feet. As long as it was his hand in hers, he belonged.

He held her close, and kissed her head. The show above their heads would go on till dawn, but their love didn't stop when the suns came up. Step one was complete, but there was more to come. No, he couldn't freeze time, because then he would miss forever.


	9. Chapter 9

The blackness was thick and seemed infinite. She felt alone in the universe, feet padding over level ground. She wasn't alone though, the Doctor had her hand in his cool strong grip. He would occasionally speak in low comforting tones, but it seemed as though he too was just concentrating on moving forward.

She couldn't remember the name of the planet they were on, as the Doctor had explained in between long warm kisses. She knew that this blackness was perfectly normal, that this planet was one of many in the universe that lived in total blackness. She couldn't understand how they lived without the light.

She knew that the Doctor was leading her to a restaurant…she trusted he was leading her…he said he was leading her. She was going to have to break down and tell him he had to stop telling her about where they were going while kissing her. She simply couldn't focus.

Well, she couldn't focus on what he was saying. She was very good about thinking about dragging him back to their room and staying there. But he wanted to go out, wanted to take her for a nice dinner…their last dinner before being married.

Tomorrow they would have a small ceremony on Earth, because her Mum had insisted and then they would go to the other ceremony. The one that would change her into a Time Lady. She felt a tremble of anticipation every time she thought about it.

She didn't feel nervous, not really. Just excited.

"Just a bit farther, love," the Doctor said. "And mind your step, it's going to get a bit uneven here, but I've got you."

She marveled in the fact that his steps, though slow, seemed so sure. As if he had made this trip a million times, even though he told her he had only been here only once before. She didn't ask who with, wasn't certain that she wanted to think about that part of the statement.

If he wasn't the Doctor, she would be more worried he was lost. Not that he wasn't capable of getting lost; he was in fact quite good at it. She just didn't believe he was lost now.

She heard a low level of noise, something that made her suspect that they had left a more remote part of the planet and entered a city of some sort. The whole planet was so quiet, a sort of hush that wasn't overbearing. Donna thought it was peaceful.

Everyday seemed to be a new experience with the Doctor, and every planet a new chance to learn. And now she was going to have the chance to do this forever. Tomorrow she would become a Time Lady, and the universe would be theirs to explore forever.

The Doctor had warned her that there may be some pain, but she was sure that she could endure anything for his sake. She always had been.

She heard the sound beneath her feet- something she never would have heard if she had her eyes to see- change. It sounded harder, like something close to asphalt.

There was some shuffling as if the Doctor was suddenly trying to get his course straight again. He moved forward and then suddenly he was falling back at the sound of a dull thud.

"Ow," the Doctor whimpered.

Donna managed to squat down next to him, thought she couldn't see if he was injured from whatever he had hit.

"Are you okay, Spaceman?" Donna asked, her hand finding his shoulder.

There was a pause, in which she imagined him prodding whatever wound he had caused. He was such a child sometimes, always poking at what should be left alone.

"Yep," he said, with the familiar pop of the p. "No blood, we are good."

"What happened?" Donna asked, starting to smile, now that she knew that he was okay.

The Doctor mumbled something so jumbled that even with her on alert hearing she couldn't make out. Good, it was something embarrassing. There was no way he was going to get away with not telling her now. It was usually she that did the klutzy things.

"Sorry, didn't quite make that out, love," Donna said, with a wide grin.

She knew he rolled his eyes, knew him so well she could see him in her mind clearly.

"I said…I might have…and by might I mean did…run into the building."

To her eternal credit she didn't laugh…out loud.

"How did you do that?" she asked, keeping her voice level and only sounding curious.

"They must have moved the door," the Doctor said, the shoulder below her hand shrugged.

Donna almost pointed out the more likely cause, but he was going out of his way to share this with her. If she was too hard on him when he went into romantic mode he became pouty and a right mess.

"Well, that happens. Right, up you go," she said as gave him her hand and he climbed to his feet.

There was silence for a moment, and she simply waited. Then she felt his hand touch her cheek gently, and so without error that she had to be a little impressed.

He used his cool thumb to stroke her jaw, and she could almost see that soft smile that played at his lips when he was being thoughtful about her.

"You are too good for me, Donna Noble," he whispered into the gap between them.

It was far from the first time he had said something like that to her. But somehow, in the absence of light, in the warmth of the quiet it seemed like more. It wasn't words he was offering her, but his soul. Laying it in her hands, with a childlike hope, she could protect it from the universe that surrounded them.

She followed his arm up, with her hand, until she met shoulder and then face. She mirrored his position and she rubbed his smooth cheek.

"I promise," she whispered.

She heard him swallow, and knew that he understood.

"I promise too," the Doctor whispered. "Forever."

She felt him smile and ran her fingers gently over his lips. He kissed her fingertips gently and she dropped her hand. He ran his fingertips over her lips, and it was her turn to kiss them. It was an old Gallifreyan tradition, one that the Doctor had only shared with her recently.

Donna knew she couldn't give him his home back, couldn't take away the horrors of the war and all that loss. She could take ever little bit of his world that he showed her and try her very best to give him those experiences back.

She couldn't give him Gallifrey back, but she could do her best to be that place his hearts were. Home.

"Come on," the Doctor said softly. Her hand found itself back in his, and this time he managed to find the door.

He led them into the restaurant and they were seated. There was the low sound of what she assumed was talking, but the TARDIS didn't translate it. She found she didn't mind, the language was almost music and she thought hearing it as words would turn off the symphony.

The Doctor ordered for them in that soft flow of words that weren't words. She had no idea what kind of food might be coming, but she imagined it would be soft and wonderful like everything else about this planet. She suddenly had to know its name.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you say this planets name was?" Donna asked softly, afraid of upsetting the balance around them.

"Irini," the Doctor said. "I don't know if they chose it for its meaning, but it fits wonderfully."

"What does it mean?" Donna asked.

"It's Greek for peace," the Doctor said. "Oh, here comes our food."

Something was placed in front of them, and Donna heard the Doctor say something else to their waiter. When she heard the sound of retreating steps he reached across the table and touched her hand.

"It's all food you can eat with your hands," he explained, kindly. "It's meant to be eaten left to right."

He withdrew his hand, but she knew that he was watching her even in the black. He liked to watch her as she experienced something new, he would never explain the interest, but she suspected she should just get used to it.

He was always so patient with her, at times like this. When they weren't running from anything, when they were just living the life of the last of the Time Lords and the woman he loved.

She slid her hand to the plate, and it was a comfortable level of warm beneath her fingertips. She found something round, and soft, and she wrapped her fingers around it. It was smooth, and had a gentle give to it as she pulled it up to her mouth.

She took a breath, reminded herself that she trusted the Doctor not to give her something she wouldn't like, and slipped it past her lips.

The first bite was magic, it started sweet and ended slightly spicy. She quickly followed it with the other half that remained in her hand. When she swallowed that part she was already reaching out for more.

She almost asked the name, but she stopped herself. She thought that just like the language, not knowing enhanced the experience.

"It's wonderful," she said to the Doctor, and she heard him find his own plate.

She worked her way across the plate, finding three sections. The second was something on what reminded her of a cracker. It was warm, spicy, and she wished there had been more of it. The last was kind of gummy, more sweet then the other two.

When she was finished she leaned back.

"Would you like dessert?" the Doctor asked, letting his leg rest against hers beneath the table.

She really shouldn't. The food had been plenty and it as starting to make her quite sleepy. But she didn't want to leave, wasn't ready for this experience to be over so she agreed.

He ordered again, and she found that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Soon, however, there was dessert in front of both of them. This time she had a spoon, in a bowl, to navigate. She pulled it to her lips, finding it cold and creamy.

It was sort of like ice cream back on Earth, but very different as well. And she didn't have the vocabulary to find the right word for the flavor. Whatever it was, it had suddenly become her favorite part of the meal.

She finished quickly, and leaned against the back of the chair. Big meals always made her want to crawl into bed, and this was no exception.

Suddenly she felt herself being hoisted into the Doctor's arms.

"I've paid, sweetheart, we are going home," the Doctor whispered close to her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered back. "I can walk, though."

"I know you can, but would you really deprive me of the chance to carry my almost wife," the Doctor said.

She doubted he was doing this for him, and it was a long walk, but he was trying to be nice. And she was so very tired. Maybe he could just carry her until he started to show signs of her getting too heavy.

"Suppose not," she said.

"That's my girl," the Doctor said, a grin in his words.

She let him carry her, laying her head against his shoulder. She hadn't meant to close her eyes, but the next thing she knew he was pulling the covers of their bed up around them. He tucked them around both of them, so they were two in a little cocoon.

It was comfy and warm, and he whispered soft words of love in her ears until she fell back to sleep. Tomorrow she would be the luckiest woman in the world; she sighed contently and slept deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

There were three bright full moons, and a black sky broken by the stars nestled in them. That was the backdrop, an official right in front of them, holding the cup in the air, making an offering to this planets gods.

But the most beautiful thing in the universe was right at his side, the only thing he could think about was her. Their rings were already on; they had been married on Earth hours ago.

Her mother had thrown her arms around him, and he had managed something that resembled a hug. This was what he had been waiting on though. Inside that cup was a special blend of ingredients. It was those ingredients that were going to take Donna and change her into a Time Lord.

Maybe it was wrong to do it, maybe he should just love her until the end of her far too short life, but if it was he was going to be wrong. He was going to let Donna get away, she was his forever.

She squeezed his hand, and he met her eyes. She looked beautiful, in a slightly more understated dress than she had worn on Earth. It went just passed her knees and it made him dizzy thinking about the chance to take it off.

The official stopped his long ramble, and looked at them.

"Repeat after me," he instructed. "I take you to treasure, love and keep forever."

They repeated, and the cup was handed to them. He drank first. It tasted awful if he was perfectly honest. A little like dirt, and possibly Earth grass. He handed the cup to Donna and she did the same. She didn't try to hide her face after she tasted it and it made him smile.

"Kiss each other," they were instructed

He pulled her close, taking a long time to deliver on the order. He was interrupted in his kiss by a throat being cleared. They stopped, straightened their clothes and looked to the official.

"From this day on, you are the same."

It was with those words that Donna collapsed. He caught her, saying some colorful words. He hadn't realized it would happen so soon. She had gone pale with the agony of rewriting all her cells.

He rushed her back to the TARDIS, which wasn't parked very far.

"It won't hurt long, love," the Doctor vowed, carrying them to their room.

He pulled her dress off, but it was nothing like in his mind. She was burning up, and he slid her on the cool sheets. He pressed a cool cloth to her head and whispered soothing words to her.

Finally sleep claimed her, and he lay down beside her. He pulled her cooling body to him and held her close. He hadn't stopped whispering even now, hoping that his words alone could fight off the pain.

They had discussed this; she knew it was going to be painful. But it was like saying breaking a bone was going to be painful, but if you hadn't done it you couldn't imagine. Of course this was a lot worse, but the idea was the same. He knew what it felt like, knew how badly it hurt and he would take it from her if he could.

When she was cool again, cool as he was, he moved until he could lay his head on her chest. Inside he heard the second thump and tears fell from his eyes. If wanting this was wrong, he would never ask to be right again.

He felt her hand reach up and run her finger through his hair. It was a weak gesture, but it made him smile all the same.

"Just rest," he said, lifting his head from the symphony that was playing in her chest.

She still had her eyes closed, and he kissed her forehead. He lay right next to her, watching over her as she took ever breath. He thought of the future, of babies. He thought of little versions of them running around, and found himself longing for that.

They hadn't really discussed children, but he hoped she wanted them. He thought he was never going to want them again, not after…but this was his second chance. Only a fool wasted a second chance, and he had played the fool long enough.

He would take whatever joy Donna was willing to let him have, and if that included children he was going to try for that too. He could almost hear their tiny voice calling him daddy.

It made him smile, wide and he felt silly. He was the only one awake in the room, but he was beaming and couldn't stop. His mind went through names, pictured faces, and he kept a careful eye on his new bride.

It was hours before she woke, and she caught him staring. She smiled, slow and easy.

"I believe we were interrupted during the 'kiss the bride' part."

He scooted closer and leaned in, touching his lips to hers. He kissed her long, and slow. There was no rush, let the universe exist without their help for a while.

Finally he pulled back, the question too heavy on his mind. He looked at her, feeling nervous to ask. If she said no, he would love her no less, but he couldn't deny it would be an ache.

"What is it?" Donna asked, looking him over. "Is something wrong?"

He sat up, and she followed.

"Donna, do you think…do you think you would want children?"

She was quiet for a long moment, and he could hear a number of versions of no in his head.

"Yes," she said, and he looked over at her. "Of course…are you asking because you do?"

"Yes!" he said, and then forced himself to calm. "Yes, I'd love to…with you…when you are ready."

She smiled at him and pulled him close again.

"Let's have a little time, you and me alone, and then we will try."

He laid his head on her chest. He didn't understand how he had gotten this lucky, what he had done that was good enough to deserve this kind of happiness. The only thing he knew was that he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to keep it.

And someday, they would hopefully have babies in the TARDIS. Children that looked like them, with wide eyes and two good hearts…

He laid there, just listening to the sound of love.


	11. Chapter 11

Crying crept down the hall, till it settled upon the Doctor. He glanced at Donna who was already shifting to rise again. It was his turn though, and he wanted Donna to get some sleep. So he softly kissed her cheek and climbed from the bed.

He shuffled down the hall to his two day old daughter's room, entering into the room he moved to her crib. She was beautiful, and it wasn't just because he was partial. Hannah Noble, his little girl. He picked her up gently, and carried her to the rocking chair taking his place there once again.

She stopped crying the instant he touched her and he suspected she was just looking to be held for a little while. He would be glad to accommodate her. He leaned back, with the little angel secure in his arms and let his mind float.

They had found out they were going to have her very quickly after the ceremony to change Donna. And they had both been excited and scared. What he imagined was a feeling shared by expecting parents across this universe.

The months had both crawled and flew by, her stomach growing, filled with life, along the way. Often, when Donna slept, he would lays near her stomach and whisper to his unborn daughter. He would tell her stories, and towards the end of the pregnancy she would often stir when he got to the good parts. It made him believe his voice was reaching her tiny ears.

He wanted her to know, without a doubt, her daddy loved her. He looked down at her now, watching her with her pretty eyes. He laid a hand on her chest, just to feel the two little hearts drum against his fingers. He couldn't rebuild the Time Lord civilization, but it no longer died with him. He would teach her their ways, the ideals they held when they didn't have it so wrong. He would teach her that, then he would show her what living this life was really like.

He asked the TARDIS to change the room, to take away the soft painted hues and replace them with the view outside. She accommodated at once. He watched Hannah to make sure the stars weren't too much but she made a gurgling noise he took as approval. She really was his child. She looked at the ones above her head, and once again he started talking.

He pointed with one hand, and he didn't think she was looking, but he had no doubt she was listening. He told her about the stars birth, a lot of which he witnessed and about planets in this galaxy. He told her about the species, and their lives. And when he finally looked down again she was asleep. He smiled to himself and carefully carried her back to her crib. He laid her down, and kissed her head.

"My girl," he whispered and left the room.

He shuffled back to the bedroom, feeling tired and awake. He sat on the bed and watched Donna sleep. She was out, and he brushed her hair back. His whole life he had been running from something. From a life he didn't believe he was meant to live, to rules he didn't believe he had been born to follow.

For the very first time, in all those many years, he felt like he had something worth running to. He had a wife who he loved more than he dreamed was possible. He had a little girl who had started to fill the holes he thought were untouchable.

With his every breath, for the rest of forever, he was going to spend that time running home.


End file.
